


Black Hearts

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After a long day, the only thing the reader and Dean want are a couple of beds to pass out in. Too bad there’s only one…





	Black Hearts

When Dean came back with only one motel key you were annoyed. When he said there was only one bed, not even a pullout couch, you were enraged.

“Dean, I am _covered_ in ghoul guts,” you said as you followed him inside your room. “I’m taking the bed.”

“As if,” he scoffed. “I’m the one that drove all day and took care of the one you missed. I’m taking the bed.”

You just rolled your eyes, threw your bag down and went to the bathroom, scrubbing yourself clean in a long hot shower. It felt like forever but finally you got out, tossing on some sweats. Dean was annoyed as ever when you got out, tossing you the keys.

“I ordered dinner. Go pick it up while I use whatever water’s left, if there is any,” he said, brushing past you. You let it go, swinging by the pizza place on the other side of town, Dean already in his pajamas and laying on the bed when you got back.

“Could you find a sketchier place to get food from? I think I picked up a disease just walking inside,” you said, tossing the pizza down on the table, not giving him an excuse to claim the mattress. He walked over and flung open the box, wolfing down a slice before you’d even taken a bite of yours.

“Tastes good, who cares,” he said, devouring a few wings he’d gotten as well before having another slice. You ate quietly, both of you exhausted over your long day. It wasn’t often you found a hunt and finished it off in the same one. It was too hard, too fast paced and it left everyone run down. Not to mention Sam was home sick with the flu so you and Dean were stuck together. You weren’t exactly his first choice of hunting partners.

“That was good,” you said, wiping your hands clean, Dean nodding and yawning. 

“Yup,” he said, walking to the queen sized bed and falling down on it, spreading out as wide as he could. “Night.”

“I am not sleeping on the floor,” you said, ripping one of the pillows off the bed and smacking him with it.

“I’m older and bigger. I get the bed short stuff,” he said, pushing you back with one hand.

“Dean, come on, I’m whipped and this floor is gross,” you said. 

“Exactly,” he said, shifting and kicking the comforter on the floor so he had the sheets. “There you go.”

“Asshole,” you said, ripping the comforter away and spreading it out on the floor so there was a barrier between you and it. You put down your pillow, Dean already under the sheets and clicking off the light. You lay down and threw the other half over yourself, the ground cold and hard, doing nothing for your hip that got hit earlier.

Eventually you got tired enough that maybe you could sleep if your hip wasn’t absolutely pulsing with every heartbeat. You put your pillow under it for a cushion and relaxed, only now your head had nothing and your neck was hurting. You huffed and seconds later, a hand was on your arm pulling you up.

“Alright,” he said, sitting you on the bed and switching on the light. He pulled up your shirt and your sweats down, showing the bruise there when you tried to hide your wince. He put the clothes back in their places and kept a neutral face, lightly pushing on your chest so you lay in the bed, grabbing your pillow and shoving it under your head before he got in the other side.

“What, your black heart feel bad or something?” you asked. His eyes shot open and you saw the hurt in them. “I-I’m sorry.” He turned to face the other way. You shook on his shoulder but he wasn’t budging. “Thanks for sharing.”

“Goodnight,” he said shortly. You sighed and turned the other way around, figuring you’d try to apologize again the morning. You reached to turn off the light when your eyes landed on something moving on the wall.

“Dean!” you squealed, jerking back in bed. His body shot upright with the gun under his pillow in hand, shoving you behind him.

“What?” he asked, one arm raised towards the door, one in front of you. “What’d you see?” he said, scanning the room.

“S-Spider,” you said, pointing it out to him. His arms instantly fell away. He dropped the gun and got out of bed, dealing with the spider before coming back to you with your head ducked down.

“The chick who took out four ghouls today is scared of a tiny little spider,” said Dean with a chuckle, climbing under the sheets as you glanced around the room now for any other sign of them. “Relax, it’s gone. It wasn’t going to hurt you anyways.”

“I don’t care. I’m allowed to have one irrational fear, alright?” you said, tucking your arms around yourself. You were expecting him to make fun of you or tell you to get out of the middle of the bed so he could lay down again. But his hand ran up and down your back and you whipped your head over your shoulder to him.

“I don’t like spiders either,” he said quietly. You relaxed and moved over, laying down, encouraging him to do the same. He put his hand back on your arm, rubbing lightly there.

“It didn’t seem like a big deal to you just now,” you said. He smiled, a smirk in there but definitely an honest smile too.

“You were scared. You’d be more scared if I were scared so I pretended I wasn’t. Although I thought there was something in here at first. Now that freaked me out,” he said. You nodded and looked to his pillow where he’d put his gun back.

“Sorry. I’m sorry about the balck heart comment too. That was mean. You’re a really good guy, even when you’re annoyed with me all the time,” you said.

“I’m not _annoyed_ with you all the time. I’m jealous of you and Sam,” he said. You tilted your head and he raised an eyebrow. “You two clicked like that. I know you’re going to be a thing eventually. I’m having a hard time of letting that go is all so I try to keep you at a distance. I don’t want to do that though because you’re really amazing and it’s not fair to you. I’ll find a way to deal with it. Promise.”

“I love Sam but not like that, Dean,” you said, giving him a smile he returned.

“Okay,” he said, closing his eyes, pulling his hand back. “Night.”

“That’s it? Goodnight?” you asked, poking him in the cheek. He opened his eyes and caught your wrist.

“We can talk in the morning. We’re both tired. We should sleep,” he said. You sighed, and closed your eyes, Dean moving your hand back to lay between the two of you. He kept his over yours and you didn’t move it away, something being said that night.

Your big talk wasn’t that big or long, more of a clean slate agreement. Before long though with Dean’s new found confidence, you were sharing beds on hunts, sharing beds at home, sharing inside jokes and secrets, sharing kisses that lasted longer and longer. Still though he was taking his time, hesitant on the whole relationship thing, waiting to see if you wouldn’t change your mind about him. Until one day the two of you were in your own motel room, Dean’s hand was tickling the inside of your thigh, and you knew he’d finally stopped worrying.

“Let’s do this already,” you said, taking hold of his hand, lacing your fingers together.

“If you’re a screamer, we’ll just tell Sammy you saw a spider on the wall,” said Dean, laughing and rolling on top of you.

“You should thank that little guy. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be here right now,” you said, giving him a smile.

“I guess I should. Now shush and let me show you all the things I’ve been dreaming about doing to you for a long, long time.”


End file.
